Beneath the Horizon
by The Undead of FF
Summary: Rukia is a normal human. However, when she moves to Karakura High, she is mysteriously attacked and saved by a certain orange haired hero…Now Rukia is determined to uncover the truth behind her saviour. Twilight version of Bleach. Pairings: IchiRuki.
1. Moving

**A/N**

**This fanfic only follows the general Twilight plot; not every tinsy winsy detail matches. And besides, if they did, Twilight wouldn't be Twilight and Bleach wouldn't be Bleach. So no complaining if you please! **

**My username was: killer-bunny195 so yeah!**

**REMEMBER!!!!**

**Oh yeah, and PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF I ACCIDENTALLY SWITCH FROM FIRST PERSON TO THIRD!!! I'm not use to writing in first person so just point out where I've gone wrong and I'll fix it. Thank you to Picttus for pointing this out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…or I wouldn't be writing fanfics. **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Lotsa love,**

**JJ**

_**-**__**Prologue-**_

_I couldn't deny the truth. _

_Cold, bloodthirsty eyes held my gaze, the blade gleaming even in the dim light. _

_But for the sake of him, I would do anything. _

_Even if it meant silencing my heart forever. _

_There was no regret behind my actions, I was not afraid as the blade met my neck…_

_It would be over. _

_And he would be safe. _

_That was all that mattered._

**-Chapter 1: Moving-**

At the age of sixteen, I realized what was reasonable and what wasn't, but it didn't stop me from wishing to throw a childish tantrum at the prospect of moving again.

Not that I could do anything about it of course.

As though he could read my mind, my brother shot me a cold glare that clearly read: 'Don't complain'.

And I wasn't about to. After all, he worked hard to support both of us. Ever since our parents had died in a fire, he had been my guardian. Even if his work brought us to places like this, I had no right to say anything.

Except this was Karakura town, a far cry from Tokyo, where I had just come from. Yet, I now held indifference to each of the places we moved to. There was no point attaching strings to places you knew you would leave soon anyway.

"Kuchiki-san?" A mover tapped him on the shoulder. "Where would you like us to place this?" He indicated to the wooden drawers that belonged to me.

Whilst my brother sorted out the furniture, I sat down on the porch and sighed at the prospect of school the following day. More strangers, more prying eyes and fingers that had nothing better to do than to try and work out the lock code to your life.

"Rukia."

I automatically turned my head at the sound of my name. The movers had vanished, leaving behind an untidy clutter of tables, chairs and other undiscernible items of furniture.

"Get ready for bed. You have school tomorrow." He turned inside, leaving me alone on the sidewalk.

Stepping inside, I realized the house itself was not half as bad as I imagined. It was a cosy little penthouse in a quiet neighbourhood. Everything was simple and straightforward; cream walls with stripy blue curtains and a decent sized bedroom. Falling onto the bed, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

My brother had already left for work when I woke up. Groaning, I sat up and reached for her new uniform that hung on her back board. With slow, dragging movements, I rummaged around the fridge for breakfast.

Between mouthfuls of rice, I read through my timetable. _Maths, gym, history…_I shoved my diary with all the other books, inside my cramped school bag. Leaving the dirty plates in the sink, I walked out of the apartment, took a deep breath and prepared myself for the ordeal ahead.

"Everyone, this is Kuchiki Rukia." The teacher announced. Twenty or so pairs of eyes stared at me. Shifting slightly, I took a seat behind an orange haired boy. Silently, I prayed the bell would never ring, so I wouldn't have to suffer the same reception I got from all the new schools. I never fitted in, I would never be accepted.

My prayer wasn't granted; none of them ever were. If they had been, then I wouldn't even be here. I hesitated in front of the canteen, unsure whether to become sociable or find some corner to hole up in wait for lunch to pass.

"Hi! I'm Orihime Inoue!" A pair of friendly grey/brown eyes stared right into my face. I stepped back hesitantly.

"Ah, hello." I laughed brokenly.

"Come sit with us!" Orihime tugged me into the busy canteen, towards a group of girls."Everyone, this is…" Orihime gave me a sharp nudge in the ribs.

"Kuchiki Rukia." I said in a strained tone; a pathetic attempt to sound comfortable.

"Hey Rukia! I'm Hinamori!" A slight girl with black hair motioned to an empty seat next to her.

"Thanks." I sat down gratefully. It was always easier to take in first introductions when you were sitting.

"Do you like Karakura High so far?" Orihime pulled out a long roll in which there was red bean paste with seaweed.

"It's…ok."

"You are lucky. You get to sit behind Kurosaki Ichigo." She sighed wistfully.

"You mean the orange-head?"

"Yeah. He has such a scary face though." Hinamori frowned.

"Not really…" Orihime giggled. "He always sits with the same group. They're all a little weird. He's the best looking one of them all."

"Who are they?"

Leaning backwards, I could catch sight of a guy with bright orange hair. His face was solemn-looking as was that of the guy he sat next to. He had silver hair that flopped over his forehead, and carried a punk style about him. A rather strange figure sat opposite; he had blonde hair cut in a pageboy bob style, and was wearing a black shirt and tie. Next to him sat a frowning girl that looked no older than twelve, with her hair in spiky pig tails. A small, little girl jumped up and down opposite the latter, with bright green hair. And lastly there was a serious looking girl with her hair in a plait, glasses on her nose and a book of some erotic manga in her hand.

Orihime leant over, whispering in my ear. "The guy with silver hair is Muguruma Kensei. He's pretty quiet. Opposite him is Hirako Shinji, who's a bit of a weirdo, and next to him sits Sarugaki Hiyori, who's a real bitch. The girl with green hair's name is Kuna Mashiro. She's…easily annoyed. And last of all is Yadomaru Lisa. She's a pervert."

And as though he could hear their conversation, Ichigo turned his eyes towards me. The sounds of the canteen faded behind us as we held each other's gaze, unmoving, solemn and serious.

* * *

**Please review! If you are a fellow fanfic writer, then you would know how much they mean! And if you just like the story, then it's nice to know as well! So reviews are appreciated! **


	2. Again

And as sudden as the moment itself, he looked away. I blushed, as I was apt to do when uncomfortable. I hid my uncomfortableness behind my empty lunch sack, and sat meekly until the end of lunch.

But it wasn't over. I was late for physics, which was social suicide because it meant that every seat was taken. Except for the one next to Ichigo. Hiding my fear, I stumbled over to the seat and sat down as inconspicuously as I could. There was no table in the room as quiet as ours, for everybody was taking liberty of the teacher not being in the room to talk as much as they could, even though lunch had just been.

Then again, hiding my emotions had always been a strong point. However, waves of hostility washed off my silent desk mate. Whilst I was opening my folder up just for the sake of something to do, I wondered what I could have possibly done to have triggered such a reaction. Instinctively, I looked at him again, only to notice him glaring back with his hard brown eyes. In them I read repulse, and fury. His teeth were gritted, and his hands bunched up into fists. Then he turned his head, and I could have sworn he had shut his eyes in pain.

Just then our sensei entered the room, a thankful escape. I concentrated on the lesson more than was necessary, copying down notes with extreme precision, even though it was just a repeat of what I had learned in Tokyo. When the bell rung, I swiftly gathered all my books together and walked as fast as I could out of the classroom.

"Oh, you poor thing!" A pitying voice said. Turning around, I noticed it was a brown haired boy from my class.

"Oh?" I replied lamely.

"I'm Asano Keigo. Nice to meet you!" He said over-excitedly. "I feel so sorry for you having to sit next to that bastard Ichigo!" He said, holding up a fist. "You shall never have to suffer such an ordeal again as long as I am alive!"

I was almost shocked by his enthusiasm. The comparison between him and Ichigo's behaviour towards me were tremendous.

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia." I said, smiling widely.

"Shall I walk you to your next class?" He offered, pushing himself right up close. I had never appreciated unwanted invasions of my personal space, but I couldn't afford to be mean, so I simply smiled and nodded rather shakily.

"Oy, Keigo, what are you doing?" A disapproving voice spoke from down the corridor.

"Tatsuki-chan!" He breathed.

A girl with short spiky hair and a boy's physique was leaning against the wall. "Leave her alone, Keigo. She doesn't need you to annoy her."

I silently thanked my saviour, as Keigo ran off.

"Hey, Kuchiki." She said. Somehow, I recognized her face at lunch. She had sat with us, I remembered.

"Um, hi…" I trailed off, smiling sheepishly.

"Tatsuki." She reminded me with a smile. "What do you have next?"

"Maths."

"Let's go then. We're already late as it is." She began walking down the corridor, leaving me to run after her. She asked no questions, nor did she seem to care. And for that, I was grateful.

The day passed by with no more apparent incidents. I walked home, pausing on the bridge. The sun set was beautiful, reflecting off the river. I smiled, as all thoughts of school left my body just for a second or two. Turning into a busy street, I entered a surprisingly huge supermarket, and bought what I needed for the week.

My brother wasn't home yet, which was completely normal. Therefore, I busied myself with dinner. I was no extraordinary cook, but what did me or my brother care as long as it was edible?

As I turned on the faucet, I saw my face reflected in the rising water in the pot. There was no apparent imperfection, nothing embarrassing, so it couldn't have been my physical appearance that bothered_ him_. Indeed, I was wondering about our brief encounter in physics more than I would consider normal. At that point, I couldn't truthfully say I didn't find him handsome, but I could say I found nothing _attractive_.

A key turned in the lock, as my brother stepped inside. Quickly, I turned off the faucet and dismissed the thought of Ichigo for the moment, as I reached the hurried conclusion that he was simply prejudiced.

"Hello, nii-sama." I said in respect.

"Ah." He replied, before disappearing into the study, and only appeared when I knocked on the room and announced that dinner was ready.

"School was pretty good today." I informed him over steamed salmon, rice and crisp vegetables, knowing that he hardly ever asked questions, let alone start a conversation.

"I see." He didn't eat much, or at least didn't seem to.

Then, after having placed the dishes into the sink, I sat down in my room to do some homework. But numbers never seemed to add up, words made no sense and I soon found it almost impossible to structure a coherent sentence. After giving up, I opened my window and allowed the wind to blow against my face, even though it stung. It was a pathetic attempt to get him out of my mind, and soon enough I couldn't take it any longer, so I closed the window and did what homework I could, and slept.

Orihime greeted me on the bridge today. "Hi Kuchiki-san! How are you today?"

"Good!" I replied brightly, even though I was anything but. The mere thought of having to face him again brought a sick feeling to my stomach.

She chattered non-stop until we reached the school, flinging at me the most random questions. Some of them were impossible to catch, and others were simply ridiculous. (Questions like: "What colour are your dreams?" Didn't exactly go into my 'normal' book).

But I answered as well as I could, trying to make myself seem nice and likeable. It was easier than expected. But as I walked into the school gates, my stomach twisted into knots.

I didn't want to run into him again.

2


	3. Attacked

**I'm not just asking you guys to review for the sake of it, but I would like some positive feedback. Also, if you review, I always make it a ritual to visit your profiles and read your stories! if I like it, then you would have a new follower! So please, review! **

* * *

The seat in front of me was empty. As the teacher read out 'Kurosaki Ichigo' and found no answer, she simply shrugged and carried on the role. Obviously, his being absent was not a big deal. I averted my head slightly, and stared out the window.

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime happily hugged me. I couldn't say she wasn't a good friend, but not very trustworthy. She seemed to have an insatiable appetite for gossip, which I didn't particularly share. However, these feelings I wisely kept to myself.

"Hello, Orihime." I smiled brightly. "How are you today?"

"I'm ever so good!" She grinned. "Say, Kuchiki-san, you know the school formal is soon?!"

"Formal?" I tilted my head. "What formal?"

Orihime smacked her mouth with her hand. "You know, the dance!"

"Oh, that." I had been trying to avoid that subject. Dancing was not something I particularly enjoyed, and always steered clear of it. However, knowing Orihime, it was only a matter of time before she would ask me. "Well, I'm not going."

"What?" She pouted. "Aren't there any boys up to your taste?"

At the word 'boys' I could only think of two people; Ichigo and Keigo. They were both freaks in their own way, and no one else had attracted my attention. "Nope. Sorry, Orihime."

"Keigo pronounced a little interest for you." She said in hushed tones, which I knew meant she was about to play cupid. "Why don't you ask him?"

"Because he's a freak." I answered. She shrugged, knowing it was true. "But what about you? Who are you going to ask?"

She considered for a while upon that, before deciding on a guy in our class that was apparently up to her standard. Along her whimsical ways of chatter, I learnt that his name was Hikashi Konomi and that he was very good-looking, had brown hair and brown eyes, he was a heart-throb and perfect.

"That's great Orihime." I smiled encouragingly.

"Well, if you can't go to the actual dance, would you like to go clothes shopping with me and Hinamori? It would be great!" She was very honest, very sincere and I was touched.

"Sure, Orihime, if you are certain." I replied.

"Great! It's going to be this weekend." She said. "We'll meet at the train station and take the ten thirty to Tokyo."

And with that she waved a cheery goodbye, and walked away in the direction of her house.

* * *

Night was befalling, as I rounded a corner and into a quiet little lane, away from all the hustle and bustle of the city. But by and by, my instincts started sending red hot 'danger alert' signals into my brain. _Was it some serial rapist?_ I wondered, walking slightly faster. The thought of being dragged into a lone house and being raped sent shudders down my spine. In my head, I hurriedly recalled the self-defence moves that I had been taught, and gulped heavily to store enough air for an ear-piercing scream. But a serial rapist was clearly not the case since a loud growl erupted, shattering the peace of the night.

In front of me, a monster with a long red body, twisted claws and a huge tail loomed in front of me. Its skull face bore a strong resemblance to the skull of a gorilla, with a protruding jaw. Its eyes, which were just deep black holes of evil, glowed red. I stood in shock, as all karate and judo moves left my brain, replaced with the ever lasting image of this horrid beast. It circled me, a long tongue dragging on the ground, digging up cement. Slowly, it walked closer and closer.

"Very tasty." Its voice was low and gravely, but the fact it could talk was the most terrifying aspect of it. Sweat dripped off my forehead, and my palms were clammy with sweat.

"I will enjoy this." Its long tongue wrapped around my neck in some sick form of caress, and a fleck of spit landed on my cheek. Then, its tongue wrapped around my arms, immobilizing me.

It was then I screamed.

And then the ground disappeared behind my feet, and all I could see was the moon. The distant city lights were surprisingly close, but now they seemed unreal; a dream unattainable. The monster then brought me closer to its waiting mouth, and I closed my eyes, unable to face my own death…

But then a gleaming blade sliced through the monsters tongue, and I fell into soft, warm, human hands.

As soon as I was caught, I felt the hard, cold ground underneath my backside. A thunderous roar turned my attention back to the monster, which was now being hacked to pieces by some black clothed person wielding a large cleaver like blade. I saw my hands, and realized I was shaking. But even fear couldn't diminish my curiosity, as I crawled slowly closer to the monster. By the full moon, I could see that my saviour had bright orange hair.

The monster disappeared in a black shimmer, and then my saviour turned his head halfway towards me. I caught a glimpse of surprisingly warm brown eyes before he too disappeared.

And then I was faced with the reality. I expected there to be people overflowing onto the streets, police sirens wailing and reporters pushing their cameras into my face, since the incident had happened in an inhabited lane. There were lights on, and faces behind curtains. But nobody was aware of the incident, even though the cement marks on the ground was sure to raise interest. Not one face thought to look outside, and I wondered if I was delirious. But a sudden jolt back to reality made me realize I did have dinner to fix, a brother to feed and a home to go to. Pulling myself back onto my feet, I ran down the lane and into my house, fumbling with my keys in the front lock, turning on all the lights and slammed the door behind me.

And suddenly my vision went black.


	4. A right to know

**Thank you to those who reviewed! It really boosts my energy and it makes writing a lot easier! At least I know I have an audience! Keep at it!**

**And yeah, I know this is a very quick update, but if you guys like it, then I always update as soon as possible. **

**Also, I may be including HitsuHina as a side pairing. Just to prolong the story a little. Any objections? Just a chapter or two. You know, I'll be twisting in my own plot with Twilight's. And I'll be adding in a few more events with Ichigo and Rukia. **

**Lotsa love,**

**JJ**

* * *

I woke to the surprising warmth of my bed. My brother's face swum in and out of my vision, and I tried to sit up without success.

"Nii-sama…" I breathed. "I'm sorry."

He nodded, and placed a cup of hot water on my bedside table. "I will come back." He said and closed the door.

Sighing, I fell back into the pillows. Trying to reconstruct the past, I remembered shutting the front door behind me with surprising strength before falling. _I must have fainted,_ I thought. And then the previous events washed back like a wave crashing upon the shore. The face of the monster, and my orange haired saviour…it was all so vivid!

I spent a leisurely day in my room, happily basking in my own solitude. That was until lunch, when Orihime called me up and frantically demanded an explanation. To save myself face and so I wouldn't sound completely insane, I told her I had fainted (which was the truth enough) and that I had a bit of a fever and wouldn't return to school until the next day. From then on she proceeded to tell me in painful detail about how she had asked out Konomi, who had accepted her invitation with grace.

"So are you still up for some dress shopping on Saturday?" She asked.

"I wouldn't miss it." I replied with all the enthusiasm I could muster in my voice.

"Great! See you tomorrow!" She said and hung up.

Sighing, I flopped backwards and closed my eyes. But when I tried to sleep, the only images that I could see were that of the monster and my rescuer, especially my rescuer…what was it about him that was so _enticing?_ Delving farther inside my mind, I connected my constant thinking of him with the term _familiarity_, but from where? I hated unsolved mysteries, and was determined to find out.

* * *

Next day at school, everyone had some sort of speculation about me. Exaggerated stories were floating in and out, some as far going as to say I had fainted because I was anorexic, others as equally ridiculous.

"How are you handling the attention?" Hinamori asked me friendlily on the way to physics.

"Just barely." I replied truthfully. Where Orihime would've just stared at me with incomprehension, Hinamori nodded in agreement. She was a meek, shy girl whom I considered a very good friend.

"Who are you taking to the formal?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I'm not going. I've never been much of a dancer."

She nodded. "Orihime said something about you not going, but I wasn't sure. I thought all girls liked to go to formals."

"Not me. So, who are you asking?" I wondered.

She blushed red, but answered readily. "I'm going to ask Toshiro-kun."

"Toshiro?"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro. He's in our class. White hair, green eyes…"

"Ah." I nodded. I had indeed caught sight of such a figure a few days before.

"He usually spends lunchtime alone. However, we're childhood friends. But then again, I wouldn't be surprised if he refused. If he does, I'll just go with Keigo. He's better than nothing." She said.

"Hope you have fun."

"Ichigo's returned to school today." She said out of the blue.

"He left?"

"Yeah. For a week. But he's back now." Hinamori smiled before taking her seat next to Keigo.

"Oh, Rukia-chan!" He waved happily. I waved back with a huge, stretched smile on my face and escaped to my seat.

Ichigo was sitting there, and suddenly I stopped. His face suddenly merged with that of my saviour, and the realization hit me hard. As though someone had punched me in the gut, my breath started coming in shallowly. _That can't be true,_ I reasoned. _You must be hallucinating._ Having reasoned myself into sanity, I sat down submissively and avoided his eyes. However, the image of him and my saviour merged didn't disappear, and I wondered about it all physics.

"Kuchiki!" I jumped as the harsh voice of Karushi-sensei knocked me into reality.

"H-hai?"

"What is the answer?"

I flustered, losing my cool. I felt everyone's eyes on me, and my cheeks turned crimson. "I-I don't know, Karushi-sensei."

He clicked his tongue in disapproval, and turned to someone else.

"Don't worry. It wasn't your fault. Karushi-sensei's in a really bad mood today." A deep, manly voice said.

Whipping my head around, I saw that it was Ichigo who had spoken. His brown eyes were friendly, and his customary frown had been replaced by a smile. I bit back the urge to say: _"Are you talking to me?"_

When I didn't answer, his smile lowered a notch. "So, are you enjoying Karakura High?"

But I couldn't answer even if my life had depended on it. Because right then and there, I knew I had made no mistake. He had saved me from the monster. He had protected me. I had to thank him for my life.

"It couldn't be!" I gasped, and then realised I had actually spoken, for Ichigo was staring at me in confusion. But behind his eyes, I thought I read an indescribable fear. "You-saved me!"

"What?" He frowned. Yet I could read the fear now clearly on his face, the fear that I knew his secret, whatever it was.

"You saved me from that monster when I was going home on Wednesday!" I said in one high-pitched, unnatural sounding sentence. "I know it was you! Orange hair, brown eyes, it suddenly makes sense!"

For a second there was pure surprise on his eyes, which only people who have had their secrets revealed can carry. But he quickly masked it with anger. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "How could it be? Unless I was hallucinating, which I'm sure I wasn't because I am right here in class and next to you!"

He frowned, and looked away. I realized this was the signal to the end of our conversation. But I wasn't going to let it go.

"Tell me." I hissed, for Karushi-sensei was looking our way. "I have a right to know."

"It's none of your business, what I do and what I don't." He replied icily, still with his head turned away from me.

"I'm going to make it mine." I hissed back with venom. I was unusually angry, but that anger faded as soon as I saw him slide fluidly out of his chair after class, the first one out the door. I had ruined my non-existent chances of ever becoming at least an acquaintance of his. Now we were enemies of the worst kind.

"But it was his fault for not wanting to tell me anyway." I reasoned with myself childishly. I often had these inner battles, as my personalities and feelings clashed. "Besides, now he's just made it worse for himself."

But when he had spoken to me, my heart had fluttered unnaturally from an emotion other than shock. And the first sensation I had felt was a strange sort of giddiness, and happiness.

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime yelled from the corridor. I realised that I had been standing statue-still in the middle of the hallway, forcing students around me. "What are you doing?"

Shaking my head, I hurriedly ran to join her as we walked to our next class.

**Can I get just a few more reviews before I start posting? I'd like at least three more please! I know these are annoying but I need my standards you know!! **

**Thanks! It will make a difference! **


	5. Change of Plans

**Thank you for reviewing! I'm happy to receive some positive feedback, or just a few pointers as to where I've gone wrong. Especially if I've go****ne from first person to third! **

**Lotsa love,**

**JJ**

* * *

Orihime's voice was disapproving, and I could read storm clouds ahead.

"We aren't going dress shopping tomorrow."

"Why not?"

"Keigo wants us to go to some beach, and Hinamori apparently agreed, so now I'll have to go." She sighed, her anger gone. "I really wanted to go dress shopping!"

I comforted her, and jumped for joy in my mind. "The formal isn't for two weeks. We can do it some other time, right?"  
"He wants you to come too."

"Oh." I thought for a while. "I don't know…"

"You have to come. You HAVE to!" She yelled.

"O-ok." I shakily agreed. "I'll come."

"Great! He's coming around to pick you up at about nine. See you in maths!" She waved.

"Bye-bye." I whispered, and filed sullenly into Gym.

"Rukia-chan!" Keigo ambushed me right out of the change rooms.

"Hello, Keigo."

"Are you coming too?" He demanded angrily.

"Yes." I said as quietly as I could.

Keigo's exhilarated shout blew off the roof. "Yahoo! Rukia-chan! Thank you! I shall love you forever and ev-"

His words of declaration were cut short by a huge whack on the head.

"Shut up Keigo, the whole world doesn't need to know." Tatsuki grinded him to a pulp.

"H-hai…" He slunk away, dejected.

"Sorry about that." She said airily. "So, you're coming too?"

"You too?" I said with relief. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Yep. Well, it'll be tolerable. As long as he doesn't make us sing any dumb songs."

"He sings?"

"Attempts to. It's quite sad actually."

Our conversation was cut short by an ear-piercing whistle, and we rushed into the gym.

During lunch, I tried to catch sight of any orange tufts. At last, I spied him with his strange group, not talking like the rest of them.

"What are you looking at?" Orihime craned her neck and followed my eyes, a smile forming on her lips when she realised I was staring at Ichigo. "You like him too, do you?"

I blushed. "N-no! I just don't think he likes me, that's all."

"They don't like anyone." Orihime said dryly.

"Yeah." I hurriedly looked away, before he realised.

The rest of the day passed quite nicely, since I didn't have physics. However, I was fairly paranoid about walking home. Instead, I took another more crowded way around, and although it was longer, I felt much safer.

At dinner, I tackled my brother about tomorrow.

"When will you be back?" He asked.

I shrugged helplessly. "I'll give you a call."

And that was that. Whether he approved or not, I couldn't tell. Gathering together the dishes, I scrubbed vigourously, and went to bed early to prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

At six, I received a text message from Orihime.

**OrihimeInoue****: Hi! R u up? **

I groaned and promptly replied.

**KuchikiRukia****: I am now. **

**OrihimeInoue****: Im bringin lunch 2day so u dont need ta worry! **

I made a specific note in my mind to NOT forget to bring lunch. Orihime's food was something to be feared. Ramen in red bean and mushroom soup was not exactly something I found delectable.

**KuchikiRukia****: Ill bring some stuf 2. id feel bad if I didnt. **

**OrihimeInoue****: u don't hav 2! **

**KuchikiRukia****: I want 2. Wat r u bringin? **

**OrihimeInoue****: Cinamon appls in seaweed donuts, jelly sandwiches, and green tea soup! **

**KuchikiRukia****: Ok…well, bye!**

**OrihimeInoue****: Cya! **

I groaned and flipped my phone onto my bedside drawer. But now that I had been woken up, it was impossible for me to fall asleep again. Instead, I busied myself with getting lunch ready. My brother had left his breakfast dishes in the sink, and as I washed them, I realised that the time was already eight. Placing the last dish into the dryer, I rushed up and had a thorough shower, and then threw out half the contents of my wardrobe. Finally, I decided on a loose white dress, and white sandals. Underneath I was wearing my white swimsuit with the blue outline. I pulled my hair up with a clasp, as to keep it out of the way. The bell rang, and I stuffed a slice of bread into my mouth by way of breakfast.

"Hi Rukia-chan!" Keigo waved from a big blue van. "Hop in!"

I chose a seat next to the window, and placed the picnic basket in my lap. Hinamori eyed it with gratitude; no one could stand Orihime's cooking, although everyone was too nice to say so. Tatsuki too had brought some food.

"So Rukia, have you been to the beach?" Hinamori asked.

I shook my head.

"No?" Orihime gasped.

"Never."

"Then you're going to love it!" She gushed. Meanwhile, I kept my eyes on the road ahead, doubting Keigo's driving skills.

"Don't worry. He's got a learner's permit." Tatsuki answered. "You see that guy sitting at the front? That's his dad."

I caught sight of a gruff looking man with stern eyes, who accessed his son's every move. Thankful, I relaxed.

Only then did I take time to look around and see who was actually going on this trip. Aside from Tatsuki, Orihime, Hinamori and Keigo, there was also another boy whose name I learnt was Mizuiro. He was very polite, and introduced himself quite formally.

"Don't believe it." Tatsuki whispered in my ear afterwards. "He's a womanizer of the worst sort."

Idly, I wondered how she knew.

Finally, Keigo skidded to a stop in a small car park, as we all stepped out and into the salty waves.

"We're here!" He announced gaily, and started running through the sand.

"Yay!" Orihime giggled as she and Tatsuki walked bare feet, finding a suitable place to sit. Hinamori looked at me, and we walked companionably together in silence. The picnic basket dug into my arm, and I was glad to put it down on the red rug Orihime and Tatsuki had spread out. An array of items that were apparently edible was spread out, and Orihime chattered merrily to whoever would listen.

And the sea was beautiful. The frothy foam of the waves washed up and disappeared into the sand. Having removed my shoes, I cringed at the surprising coldness of the water. But it was delightful, and Keigo thought so too, having removed all but his board shorts. Orihime now appeared in a bikini, and was splashing merrily in the water. I smiled, as I watched my friends around me, content.

A shadow fell over me, and so I turned around. Behind me was standing a muscular boy with the strangest hair I'd ever seen; Red and tied up in a firm ponytail, giving the impression of a pineapple. There were black tattoos on his forehead, and he was grinning.

"Hey." He said.

3


	6. Reunion

**I am SOOOOO Sorry for not updating for AAAAGGGEEESS!!!!! School's got me all tied up and it took a while to untie myself!!! I promise I'll do a few really quick updates during this week!!!**

**Don't forget that I will add in events of my own just to prolong, including some HitsuHina stuff. **

**Love you all,**

**JJ**

* * *

I nodded a slight greeting. "Hello."

He indicated to the sea and sand. "It's nice here, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"You remember me? I'm Abarai Renji."

I had heard the name somewhere before, but I just couldn't place it. "I'm sorry, but I've forgotten."

He laughed. "That's ok. I couldn't exactly remember you either."  
"I'm Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia."

"We use to be friends remember? In junior school." He nodded.

"Oh!" My hand flew to my mouth as I suddenly realised. "But then you left. I didn't know what had happened to you."

He nodded vaguely, as though he didn't wish to remember. "Well, I'm back now."

I grinned. Just then, Keigo ran up to me. "Rukia-chan! Orihime says that…" His ecstatic grin faded when he saw Renji. "Who is this?" He demanded.  
"An old friend of mine." I said. "Renji this is Keigo. Keigo, this is Renji."

"Nice to meet ya." Renji said. I could detect a hint of humour behind his voice.

"An old friend of yours hmm?" Keigo stood as tall as he could and eyed Renji suspiciously.

"Uh, what did Orihime say, Keigo?" I asked hurriedly to break the tension.

"Lunch is ready." Keigo replied. I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to where the rest of the group was, wet and dripping. Renji waved a cheery goodbye, and walked away.

"Rukia, what did you bring?" Hinamori asked, her eyes yearning. Orihime's 'feast' was nothing short of unpalatable, as she pointed to each dish with fervour.

"That's corn jelly with leek and soy sauce, cream and onion sandwiches, cinnamon apples in seaweed donuts, green tea-"

"That's lovely Orihime!" Tatsuki interjected. Most of us were ready to puke, and I hurriedly pulled out some more conventional items for lunch. "Ham and lettuce sandwiches anybody?" I called, as everyone dived feverishly onto the small brown paper bags.

"I don't get it…" Orihime pouted as she watched all of us eat. "What's wrong with cream and onion sandwiches?" She herself took a large bite to prove her point.

"That's because it isn't normal." Tatsuki told her. "Most of us have normal tastebuds."

"But still…" She reached for a cinnamon apple and seaweed donut, still confused. "How could something this delicious be rejected?"

Nobody answered, and Keigo hurriedly made some remark about the sea to keep the conversation going.

I left the group to with its friendly banter and went off to find Renji. He was sitting a little way off with a girl with voluptuous breasts and a baldy. He caught me looking for him, and jumped up.

"What's up?" He asked.

"N-nothing." I stammered. Hurriedly, I pulled out an excuse. "Uh, you have a strange hair colour."

He frowned. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing's wrong with it! It's kinda similar to Ichigo's, that's all." Suddenly, I regretted saying his name. It brought back unwanted memories.

"Ichigo? Kurosaki Ichigo?" Renji knitted his eyebrows together. "You know him?"

"Do you?"

"Indeed." He crossed his arms.

"How?" I pressed. Perhaps this could hold some answers to my questions.

"Oh, from…somewhere." He waved away.

"Renji." I glared at him. "Tell me."

He shrugged uncomfortably. "Why?"

I lowered my voice. Together, we walked a little way off, to a part of the beach that was more secluded. "There was a little incident that involved a certain orange haired guy and a monster."

"A monster?" Renji whipped his head around.

"Sure. It was huge, all red and lizard like, with a white skull and black eyes…" I paused for effect.  
I heard Renji mutter something under his breath. I could only catch a whiff of him pronouncing the letter 'H'.

"You know something." I said.

He brought his hands up to his forehead, and closed his eyes. I waited impatiently, until he spoke.

"You mustn't tell anybody. Absolutely no one. Remember, I didn't tell you."

"Got it." I said promptly.

"You see, when a person dies, their spirit goes to a place called Seireitei. If they don't, they attract hollows, which are another form of spirits. Are you getting this?"

I nodded, but then halfway through I shook my head. "Not really."

"Ok. Think of it like this. You have the good spirits, who are called Pluses. Then you have the bad types called Hollows. They devour spirits of the living and the dead, depending on the amount of spirit energy you have. So you would ask, what kills these hollows? Well, people like Kurosaki Ichigo. They are the shinigami. They live in Seireitei in the Court of Pure Souls. They are usually spirits, but in Ichigo's case, he is a substitute shinigami. Which means he's still human."

"So, a shinigami kills hollows?"

"That, and also leads souls to Seireitei."

"Ok. So Ichigo is a shinigami person." I was feeling curiously light-headed, mainly from the fact that this sounded all too sci-fi to be believable. But I wasn't a person that pushed away Santa just because no one had ever seen him, so I continued to listen.

"But then he started developing an 'inner hollow'." Renji made inverted commas in the air with his fingers. "And so he left Seireitei to this group called the 'Vizards', who also have inner hollows. They are all made up of former shinigami. Let's see…" Renji started counting on his fingers. "There's former ninth division captain, Muguruma Kensei, his lieutenant Kuna Mashiro, the eighth division lieutenant, Yadomaru Lisa, and-"

"Wait!" I finally shouted. The names and faces were swirling around in a cavern of darkness in my head. "What are the divisions?"

"In the Court of Pure Souls, there are thirteen divisions. Each of them has a Captain and a Lieutenant. They are in charge of the shinigami."

"I see." I picked myself off the beach and brushed the sand off my knees and shins. "Well, thanks Renji. I think I've had enough of information for one day."

"See ya around." He grinned. "Here's my phone number. Give me a call when you're ready to hear more." He handed me a scrap of paper.

"And here's mine." I fumbled around for a pen, which he provided. And the paper too. Scribbling it down, I handed it to him without ceremony.

"Bye." I waved.

But this information didn't console me the least. And I realised I had forgotten to ask Renji the most important question: where do I come in?

* * *

**Yay! There's the whole 'Renji and Rukia confrontation' done and over, which shome of you may recognize as Jacob and Bella's first meeting in Twilight. Next will be lots of IchiRuki, well, as much as I can fit in! **


	7. Accepting the truth

**I am SO SORRY for not updating as I said I would!!! My laptop had to be fixed, and it was the last week of school (YEEEEESSSSSS) and yeah! But enough of my lame exscuses. To make it up to you guys, I'm going to post TWO CHAPTERS at once!!! However, be aware they may be the last for somewhile, as I'm going on holiday. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!**

**JJ**

* * *

I was very quiet on the drive back. Renji's words kept repeating themselves over and over in my head like a broken cassette tape. Subdued, I thanked Keigo for the 'wonderful' trip, and bid them goodnight. The lights were off, meaning my brother wasn't back yet.

Depressed and feeling anti-social, I sent him a text message:

**KuchikiRukia****: At home safe. Getting dinner ready. **

And that was that. Unless Renji was a very convincing liar, the fact that Ichigo might be a shinigami opened a whole new world of possibilities.

If such a figure actually existed.

Throwing my phone carelessly onto my bedside cabinet, I crossed my legs and tried to think. Instead, my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

That night, I dreamt of him.

_We were in a busy city square, but people passed through me like I wasn't there. Ichigo was facing me in his 'shinigami' costume, holding a tremendous cleaver in his hand. _

"_Ichigo!" I cried, and stretched out an arm. Yet, where my arm should have met flesh, it met only air. Shocked, I fell over. Ichigo was no longer there, replaced by a creature that looked like him, but with white hair, white skin and white robes. His eyes were black with topaz coloured pupils. He laughed, a high and evil sound, before fading away. And as he faded, so did the world around him, until I found myself falling in a deep crevice unescapable, and silence surmounted the screams I tried so hard to utter… _

When I woke up, I was covered in sweat. My pyjamas clung to my skin and my hair was matted. Holding up my hands, I realized I was trembling all over. The clock on my bedside cabinet read two 'o' clock in the morning.

But it was impossible to return to the land of dreams after that nightmare. Instead, I knelt down on my bed and folded my arms upon my window's ledge, and watched the world around me awaken. My breath fogged up the glass, but what did I care? I only did it so I could rid my mind of the disturbing images I had captured. Worse yet, it was Sunday, meaning I would have to wait a whole twenty four hours or more until I could catch sight of his face.

But why did I care so much? A few days before, I would've rightly said that I couldn't have cared less if he had been pushed through a shredder and fed to a cat. But now, I doubted everything, even myself. I was worrying far more about it than I would if it had been someone else. But from the very first sight, I must admit that he had always held my attention. His brown eyes, his flaming orange hair, even his ever-present frown, as embarrassed as I was all of these features had caught my sight from that first glimpse.

At last, the time was six. Pattering downstairs, my brother was already finishing up breakfast. With one swift movement, he was at the door.

"I'll be back by seven." And with that, he had gone.

"Hai." I whispered to the air. Since I wasn't hungry, I lolled around, flicking around channels. An ad for strawberry dipping Pocky sticks appeared, and I switched the TV off prompt. The day was beautiful; a sweeping blue sky with faint streaks of white. On an impulse, I threw on a new blue dress with yellow flats, and a white cardigan. Closing the door behind me, I realised I didn't have the key. _Oh well,_ I thought. I would stay out until it was time for my brother to return.

As I walked out onto the busy streets, I felt strangely exhilarating. The adrenaline rush in my veins was unmistakable as I realised I had the entire day to myself, to do whatever I wished. With my purse, I walked around the shops, and walked into a book store to buy myself the latest edition of 'Shonen Jump'. After a little more browsing, I also decided upon a green dress, and some black lace up boots. Just as I walked out the shop, I bumped into someone, scattering their bags everywhere.

"Rukia?"

A pair of brown eyes not unfamiliar stared at me.

"Oh! It's Hinamori!"

After having waved away my profuse of apologies, she told me what she had been doing whilst I hurriedly gathered her belongings and hung them back onto her arm.

"My parents weren't home, so I decided to do a little shopping!" She laughed.

I laughed along with her, simply because it felt good.

We began to walk slowly, going nowhere in particular.

As I caught sight of a clock, I noticed the time was already one in the afternoon.

"Are you hungry?" Hinamori asked.

"Not really!" I said hurriedly, although my stomach suddenly growled, arguing otherwise. "Uhh…" I always had a tendency to say no to food even when I needed it. Perhaps it was some subconscious body image pressure issue I had. It was embarrassing, and I felt very humiliated.

However, Hinamori only smiled and giggled. It wasn't out of malice, and I felt my cheeks cool. "Your stomach obviously thinks different." She said and pulled me to a nearby café.

"What did you buy?" Hinamori asked once we had sat down. Without asking for permission, she looked through my bags. I didn't mind. She raised an eyebrow at the weird choices of clothing, but kept her mouth shut. I was just about to invent some face-saving excuse when she pulled out the copy of Shonen Jump.

"You read this?" She asked.

"Just a little…you know, when you're bored." I hastily replied.

"No, it's ok! I mean, I've been dying to get it!" She prodded at the picture of Naruto on the front cover. "I love this manga!"

"You read Naruto too?"

"Yeah!"

She flipped through the pages, gasping when she read what had happened. "Oh!"

"What happened?" I asked, leaning over her shoulder.

"They've found Sasuke's hideout!"

"They've found him!"

"I wasn't very happy when I found out they had put Yamato in this mission and not Kakashi." Hinamori sighed with discontent.

"I would say you have a little thing for our copy ninja." I teased.

Hinamori coloured. "It's not that. It's just that he reminds me a lot of Toshiro-kun."

"I like Naruto." I said. "He's determined, a knucklehead, and very, very sweet. Sakura's lucky to have such a guy like her. I hope she knows it."

There was something about Naruto that made me admire him even more. His absurd hair colour, the warm eyes…and as I stared harder, I saw someone else.

I was feeling a whole lot better about, well, life in general after my encounter with Hinamori. After bidding her goodbye, I walked along the bridge to home. The horizon was beautiful; a semicircle of vibrant orange, scattering its colours on the rippling river. As the wind caressed my cheek, it whispered words of encouragement into my ears. For once I felt normal, and accepted.

Just as I was prepared to open the door, I remembered I didn't have a key.

Damn, I cursed. There was a spare key around the back, but I couldn't be bothered getting it, and neither did I care. Sitting myself on the sidewalk, I took out my copy of Shonen Jump and began to read.

"Hey."

Startled, I slammed the cover shut. With hesitant eyes, I saw that the person staring at me was no other than Kurosaki Ichigo.

**So I was just feeling a little random, and I was running out of ideas for this chapter but I didn't want anything BIG to happen, so I thought: ok, maybe I can talk a little bit more about Hinamori. And since Bleach and Naruto are VERY similar, you know, I could include a little bit of it in here! I thought it worked. Kinda! **

**Reviews are very much appreciated. If you didn't like the Naruto-in-Bleach thing, please say so. **

**PS: Shonen Jump is a magazine which publishes excerpts of Naruto, Yugioh and lots of other manga's/anime's. Just in case you didn't know. **


	8. Date

**Hey guys! I've poster two chapters at once and this is the second one!!! Hope you guys will forgive me! Remember, these might be the last for a while since I'm going on holiday. Maybe I will be able to update a few more chapters, but who knows!!!**

**For now, enjoy the story and I love you all!!**

**JJ**

* * *

For a minute, I just sat there staring, dumbstruck. Then my senses kicked in with a code blue alert, and I shot up like a rocket. "Hi!" I greeted him.

"I was just wondering around this neighbourhood, and I noticed you were sitting on the sidewalk. I thought you might have been in trouble, but I guess not." He forced a chuckle, and scratched the back of his head. "Well, sorry for pouncing on you like that."

"That's ok." I said. An awkward silence ensued, while both of us searched for something to say.

"So, what are you doing out here anyway?" He asked eventually. "It's already seven. Do you always read on the sidewalk?" He teased.

My hand flew to my mouth, ignorant of his mocking. "My brother should be back by now!"

I looked around in my purse for my phone. It vibrated and the screen lit up in a bright green light.

"New message." I murmured. Hitting the 'show' button, I scrolled through it. My brother was as brief as usual, with a:

**Kuchi****kiByakuga: I will be back by nine. **

Dropping my phone into my bag, I sank to the sidewalk, letting my head fall onto my knees. "Shit!" I swore, forgetting about Ichigo.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Oh! Er, nothing!" In my hurry to get up, I tripped. He caught hold of my arm, and righted me. Instinctively, I snatched my arm away.

"Sorry." He mumbled, stuffing his hand into his pocket.

"Well, I guess you'd better go." I managed a flustered smile.

"Yeah." He began walking slowly away, as I tackled the front door. Wading through a few bushes, I saw that the key was not where it was suppose to be. (It was usually hidden discreetly at the bottom of a bush, blu-tacked to the house). Then, I remembered my brother had removed it a few days before, saying something along the lines of: 'It's too easy to steal'. What had been a wonderful day had turned out a disaster. Dejected, I walked to the front porch and sat on the steps, leaning against the cursed front door.

"Are you sure you're ok?" To my surprise, Ichigo was back.

"I thought you were going." I muttered.

"I was. But then I couldn't help noticing your inability to get in, so I decided to see what I could do." His voice was friendly, but held a cautious edge. Trying not to wade into the deep waters obviously. Not that I could blame him; I had been doing the exact same for all my life. Until now.

"You don't have to worry. I'll be fine."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, maybe not." I confessed.

He closed his eyes, scratched his head a few times and sighed. "Well, come on."  
"What?"

"You heard me. Let's go."

"But-but…" I flustered. Had he already forgotten all the past events? The waters were rising to chest level, pressing against my ribcage and forcing it against my heart. But it was too late to get out now. I could only continue.

"Do you want to wait around for danger to find you, or do you at least to be somewhere a little safer?" He frowned.

I stood up, leaving my bags on the front. His eyes and voice were hypnotizing, and we walked in silence into the city.

"Uh, Ichigo?" I hesitantly asked.

"What is it?"

I back-pedalled. I was going to ask him if he was a shinigami or not, but then thought better of it.

"Uh, have you done the physic's homework?"

"We haven't got any."

"Oh."

He paused in front of a café. "You haven't had dinner yet, have you?"

I shook my head.

"Ok." He pulled a chair out from the table and motioned for me to sit. Meekly, I obeyed.

Later, over sandwiches and sodas, I regarded him with inquisitive eyes.

"Let me ask you." I toyed with my straw. "Are we friends now?"

He stared at me with eyes that were not angry, but curious. "Friends…" He murmured, tilting his head backwards and staring into the streetlight that suddenly held great interest for him.

"I mean, why else would you do all this?" I gulped, now nervous. I was pushing the straw of my soda in and out with abrupt little jerks, a habit of mine when I was distressed.

He was silent as he took a sip of soda. "It's better if we weren't."

"Huh?" I looked at him blankly.

"I'm a threat to you."

"But you saved me!" I couldn't stop the words from spilling out, like an overflowing kettle.

His brown eyes were now frozen hard. "Perhaps I did, perhaps I didn't. But you don't understand."

"I know enough to realise what's happening."

"I'm not good for you." He had lowered his voice to a harsher, more menacing degree.

"Ichigo…" I tried to coax him, without luck.

"You know when you're young, and you think that everybody in the world is wonderful? That mommy and daddy were made for each other, and that you're a happy family? That divorces and affairs only exist in movies and even then they have a happy ending. A few years later, 'mommy and daddy' start hating each other and 'bam!' The glass shatters, as does your 'happy family'. Well, I guess you still need to grasp that. There's no point in trying to reverse the irreversible. It's the cold, hard truth."

_He called me naïve_. I thought angrily. The words were pushing into my flesh like burning needles, but I could feel tears pricking my eyes. With an immense amount of will-power, I just managed to save them from flowing out.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said icily, and stood up.

"Look, I'll walk you home." He said.

"It's ok. You don't have to." I said harshly.

"No. I want to." He said. I forced a smile, as I stormed out of the café. He kept a careful distance behind me, as I simply concentrated on keeping in the tears. At last, I rounded into the quiet lane. I usually avoided this way, but since I was ever so angry and I had a 'companion', I didn't care. But even through my anger I could hear his footsteps quicken so he could catch up with me.

The lights were on inside my house. I breathed with relief, and found my bags had disappeared from the front door. _Thank you, nii-sama._ I thought.

I guess as a last attempt to salvage the evening, Ichigo held me by this wrist just as I was about to knock. His grasp stung, and I tried to pull out of his grasp but of no avail.

"I'm sorry, Rukia." He said quietly. "I didn't want it to be this way."

He let go of my arm, and I banged on the door violently. My brother opened it, as I slipped nimbly under his arm. I didn't want him to see the tears that had finally forced their way out.

**Ooh, tense much! I added this in because I thought it would add to the storyline and hopefully satisfy part of you guys, my dear reader's hunger for IchiRuki moments. More coming up, no worries!!! I'm deeper into this story than I thought I would get. Hope you guys are enjoying it!**

**And please review! They are the reason why I write the plots you guys love!!! **

**Love you all!!!**

**JJ**


	9. Notes

Hi everyone! Don't worry, this isn't a note saying I will abandon my story. No way. I like writing it! I hope everyone's doing great, and I've just come back from my holiday.

Now. I planned to put chapter 9 up a few days ago, however, when I connected my USB to my laptop, I found about half of it missing. Does anyone have any ideas or answers as to why this may have happened? It wasn't the only document to have a part of it missing, and I'm missing a few documents altogether, including chapters for fics. Please say so in the review if you have any idea, cos it's really stressing me out.

I'm so sorry about the delay, and I really hope you guys don't abandon this fic! It's been killing me not to be able to find my other chapters, and I try really hard but only for you guys! Please please please be patient, and I swear I'll get this story going ASAP.

I'll just take this time to thank all my reviewers. You guys have been the rock of this fic, and I am so grateful to you all. Thanks too to the people who put this on alert and faved it, but a little feedback would have been nice! Everybody will be mentioned at the end of this fic, and again, I am so thankful to you all.

Lots and lots and lots of love,

JJ


	10. Unwanted Encounters

**Words cannot explain how sorry I am for this horrifyingly, despicable, absolutely evil late update. Thing is, my USB didn't only delete parts of my documents, but also MY ENTIRE PICTURE FOLDER. Precious memories I had only contained in there are now all gone. So, I'm mortifyingly depressed. **

**Also, a warning. I won't be updating as often now because of school. (GROAN). I'm afraid that once a month is all I can promise you, twice or more if you're lucky. But, reviews can be counted for an earlier update, so review PLEASE! It's all I ask for! Surely...it's not that hard? **

**I love you all!!! Hope you're all having heaps of fun! **

**This is my Valentine's day special, brought to you all with lots and lots and lots of LOVE!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**Aishiteru! **

* * *

_Sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai,_

_Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru._

_Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai,_

_Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte._

_Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte,_

_Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerun da._

_**I want to overcome the thousands of nights and tell you,**_

_**There's something that I must tell you,**_

_**I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me.**_

_**I'm wandering aimlessly within this repetition,**_

_**And the answer I found is only one; that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt,**_

_**I'll say "I love you" to the person I love.**_

_-Sen no yoru no koete by Aqua Timez (Bleach Movie-Memories of Nobody-) _

The rest of the week passed somewhat peacefully. Physics was a trial, but with our cold war going on, it was easier to ignore than I expected. I almost found myself looking forward to my 'girl's night out'. Orihime reminded me about it constantly; even when I was on the computer and she would message me with excited little notes.

**~OriHime~: Shopping tomorrow! **

**~OriHime~: Don't forget, ten 'o' clock at the train station! **

**~OriHime~: Can't wait!**

At long last, her wish had come true. I was true to her schedule, and arrived at the train station ten 'o' clock prompt. Dressed in a short sleeved black dress and flats, I rolled back and forth on my heels, clicking my tongue with impatience as I tried to see her.

There she was. Waving frantically, a thin turquoise scarf billowed out behind her, twisting around with strands of her hair. People stared, but she didn't mind the attention like I would have. Obviously, colour schemes meant nothing to her as she was dressed in a pink top and white skirt, which would have been a fashion disaster a few centuries ago.

Yet what did it matter now? I questioned myself. I was just hampering myself with thoughts that would help me get 'into' this escapade, this girls night out. Only they really just depressed me more. How could I have possibly looked forward to this? Apparently, Orihime and even Hinamori could.

"You're here!" Orihime puffed. Hinamori waved. She had been right on her tail, and was wearing white sneakers, denim shorts, a blue singlet and a black cardigan.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked, the enthusiasm in my voice surprisingly high and convincing.

"Oh yeah!"

We bought tickets for the ten past ten train, claiming seats as close to the entrance/exit as possible. Karakura flashed past in a blend of colours. As Orihime and Hinamori chattered about 'their styles' and 'their colours', I was happy just to contribute the occasional word or two and just lean my head on the windowsill and distract myself from possible minefields.

At long last, we were at Tokyo. Checking my phone, it hadn't actually been that long. Orihime skipped out of the train, giving us no time to stop and admire the huge city filled with technology. She pulled us into a huge shopping center, and tried on dress after dress after dress. I myself sat dully on red plush sheets, giving criticism.

"What about this one?" Orihime pushed a white strapless dress against her body.

"It's too plain." I said frankly.

Orihime looked at it for a long moment, nodded and whisked it away to the shelves. At the same moment Hinamori emerged out of the dressing room wearing a sky blue convertible dress. The hem was asymmetric, ruffled and a ribbon around the waist. It was just-above-knee-length, and looked just right for her.

"Wow, Hinamori." I gasped. She blushed. "You look really good."

"You think?" She murmured, twisting the fabric between her fingers nervously, her bare feet curling inwards on the cool marble floor.

"Toshiro will be mad not to go for you." I answered truthfully.

"T-thanks." She giggled a little. "Now I just have to find the shoes for it."

I could feel the wind as Orihime suddenly ran past me, occupying the change room next to Hinamori's one. I waited patiently until she came out. She walked out in a flirty V-neck dress, the material a little folded. It was middling-thigh length, and very becoming.

"Wow. You've finally found the one." I said, impressed.

"I love it!" Orihime didn't hide her glee. She did a few experimental twirls, before reluctantly going back into the change rooms. "Now for the shoes!"

"For the shoes." I echoed.

"It's a pity you aren't going to the formal. There are so many wonderful dresses here!" She said.

"Pity schmiffy." I muttered under my breath.

After the dresses had been paid for, we encircled the mall for suitable shoes.

Black strappy high heels were Orihime's choice, as she walked around the store in them with confidence. I just prayed she wouldn't twist her ankle in those dangerous looking things. Hinamori opted for some safer choices of a pair of low white heels: 'Toushiro-kun is shorter than me anyway so I don't want to make him feel bad!'

"Wow! Is it five in the afternoon already?" Orihime exclaimed at her phone.

"Time flies when you're having fun." Hinamori quoted.

"Well, I think we should have dinner before going home." Orihime led us to a fine, casual looking restaurant.

"You guys go on ahead. I think I'll go and have a…little look around first." I said. Besides, I had found nothing I liked, and I was dying for a killer book.

"You sure?" Hinamori asked dubiously. "We'll come with you."

"No, really! It's fine. Go on ahead, I'll meet you later." I insisted, and turned the corner before they could argue back.

I was in a few seedy looking backstreets. No one else was in sight, and my stomach cramped in fear. However, it was too late to turn back. I was sure there were a few book stores around, I just had to look.

"Hello there, babe."

The voice startled me from behind. It belonged to a fishy looking boy in baggy jeans and a rugby jumper. His red cap was twisted onto the side, a few strands of scruffy black hair on his forehead. His eyes were deadly, and on his mouth was a sick grin.

Instinctively, I took a step back. Without answering him, I flashed him a glare and walked as fast as I could back. He didn't follow me, but as soon as I turned the corner I broke into a run. Damn my choice for these pesky flats. They dug into my feet, but pain was the last on my mind. If I didn't escape soon, it would be the first.

However, Another similar looking boy appeared right in front. With a nimble twist, I dodged his groping hands and made for the opposite direction. But they appeared everywhere. Lurking grins, mechanical, high laughter when I ran away, and then I knew.

I couldn't escape.

My back was pressed against the wall of a Chinese takeaway that had clearly lived far too long past its expiry date. Black eyes, hyena grins, my fingers dug helplessly into the brick.

"We won't hurt you, not much…"

A car swerved dangerously close, bumping into a few boys. The door opened, as I saw a none too familiar face.

"Get in!"

Obeying, all but trembling with relief, I slammed the door shut and closed my eyes. All the past events suddenly blurring like a memory.

**How was it? Good? Horrifying? Hope you all liked it! It's a lot longer than my usual chapters to make up for lost time, though I don't expect to be forgiven anytime too soon...But I hope it was worth it! Don't give up on me, I won't give up on you! **

**REVIEW GUYS!!! PLEASEEE!!!!**

**Love you all!!!!  
XOXO, JJ **


	11. And all ends well

**Author's note **

**Time has changed me. I am afraid that I can no longer write IchiRuki fics with zest, specially not when its related to Twilight (I hate Twilight, but I like writing fics for it because the plot is so bad –my opinion only don't kill me!-) I am so sorry, and I hope you will all forgive me in time. I love all of you reviewers/favouriters/alerters, you guys are the bane of my writings and even though I'm stopping this fic, I won't stop loving you guys!! **

**I'll do you guys a little favour and just skip to the very end, where Rukia and Ichigo are at the prom. Rukia isn't going to be in a cast like Bella, because I think she's just too nimble for that. She's been attacked by random arrancar (that I was going to make up, because I thought Aizen, Ichimaru and Tousen did great as the Volturi) and Ichigo saves her. And she knows he's a shinigami. **

**To the prom!! **

* * *

"You look beautiful." His words brought a slight tinge of red to my cheeks.  
"Thanks." I tried to cover it up with a nonchalant attitude, but he wasn't having any of that. With quick steps, he walked briskly towards me and took my chin between his index finger and thumb. I met his brown eyes, and realized just how much I truly loved him.

"Are you ready?" He asked.  
I nodded. "Let's go!" I was suddenly looking forward to this prom, maybe because of my partner. In a whirl of pale blue silk, I skipped down the porch steps and to the waiting car. "Bye, nii-sama!" I called.

Ichigo hurried out behind me. "Why are you so excited all of a sudden? I remember you saying that you hated prom."

"I did. There's a difference." I tapped him on the nose, and flung myself into the passenger seat. "Come on, slowpoke!"

He sighed, but smiled as he walked to the driver's seat. In the grand hired Mercedes, he pulled out of the driveway and to the school.

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime flung herself upon me, with a grappling hug. She was looking quite nice in a pale green strapless dress with a flowing hem that fell to the floor. Hinamori approached me shyly in a pale pink number.

"You look really nice, Rukia." Hinamori said quietly. She was even quieter than usual, and I was beginning to feel guilty about it when I saw the short, white haired genius Hitsugaya by her side.

"Thanks, Hinamori!" I smoothed down the dress that fell to my knees in rippling waves, as we approached the dance floor. It was suitably dark, with couples scattered around the area.

A hand fell on my shoulder.

"Dance?" The quiet, manly voice asked.

"Sure." And in a whirl we were on the dance floor, just as a slow waltz like piece started. Instinctively I placed my hands on his shoulders, as he placed his on my waist. My skin seemed to tingle where he placed his hands, as we swayed gently from side to side.

"No more secrets?" I asked.

He shook his head, but then stopped mid-shake. "Within reason."

I hit him playfully, but the smile faded as the memories flooded back in faded, movie-like flashbacks.

'_You're a…shinigami?'_

'_I'm dangerous…'_

'_Rukia!' _

'_Ichigo…you don't have to hide.'_

He must have noticed my sorrowful expression, for he placed a hand on my cheek. "It'll work out."

He leant forward, lips aimed for mine. In a sudden moment of impulsion, I ducked from his kiss and jumped towards the garden. His surprised expression caused me to giggle, as I skipped out. "Catch me if you can!"

"You little-"His voice was lost as I disappeared into the garden.

For a moment, it was all quiet. I stopped by the small fountain, staring at my reflection. The moon was a rippling circle of white stone. Suddenly, it shattered into a million fragments, as a pebble was thrown into its perfect centre. I looked up in fright, but the real moon was still there.

I breathed too soon.

"Gotcha!" Two arms wrapped around my body. I was dragged away, to a secluded corner away from the prom lights and voices, where only silence penetrated and our movement was the only sound heard.

"You're not doing that again." He murmured.

"Try me." I said as lightly as possible to hide my pounding heart.

He edge his face forward, as I caught his eyes that reflected from the moon's rays. Edging forward, I met his lips prematurely, as he stumbled in surprise. But his arms wrapped around my body as my eyes closed, so I could appreciate the shared warmth, his musky scent and the feeling of being whole. One.

"I love you."  
I bit back a giggle. "I thought you'd never say it."

He didn't release his arms around me. "We have forever to discuss that."

That sent a shiver up my spine, but it was from excitement and thrill.

"Forever."

* * *

**Thank you again for being so wonderful! I hope you all enjoy this!!!! I love you guys so much and I hope you will all forgive me!! Please feel free to email me any requests concerning the categories I cover (check my profile about that). THANK YOU!!! **

**Later,**

**Jackie **

2


End file.
